Marcoplier Reviews Principal Bea
by Exotos135
Summary: Pretty self-explanatory.


**(Diaz household)**

Marco turns on the camera and sits on the couch.

"Hello, uh, this is Marco Diaz, somewhat better known as Marcoplier." he greets, "Umm, I'm not returning to the whole youtube business for now, but I thought I could, at least, give you something entertaining, or at least try to give you something like it since I think my own channel ended on a rather unexpected notice. So, I'm going to review...Principal Bea, a special season 2 episode of Fish Hooks, but first, let's talk about the show."

 **-ABOUT THE SHOW-**

"The show deals with the misadventures of teenage fish-don't ask me how that works-Milo, Oscar and Bea Goldfishberg, who go to study at Freshwater High in an aquarium located in a pet store."

It then shows Oscar tying to pass his driving test.

"Their adventures range from the normal everyday issue."

Then it shows Bea and Milo being chased by a giant Apple monster.

"To the, admittedly more entertaining, weird and bizarre escapades."

"It lasted for 3 seasons, from 2010 to 2014, and it was also one of the first cartoons Gravity Falls creator Alex Hirsch worked on."

"So yeah, the maker of this:"

It shows off the part where Gideon and Dipper fight inside the giant Gideon robot.

"First started, with this:"

It shows Milo and the hamster Milo fighting on top of a speeding truck.

"Let's move on before your brain explodes."

 **-ABOUT THE EPISODE-**

"The episodes opens up with the school in complete chaos."

An unsurprised Marco shakes his head and chuckles, "Typical friday."

Then Oscar mentions that it is friday in the Fish Hooks world, which makes Marco's surprised grin slowly turn into a shocked frown.

"Unwilling to stand still and do nothing,"

Then it shows Bea among the teachers, who are busy with discussion of, of all things, who emptied the fridge.

"And with the teachers not doing a damn thing to help the situation either,"

It then cuts to Bea wearing the principal's tie.

"Bea decides to bring some order by becoming the principal, since the normal principal, called Stickler, has gone missing. However, once the power starts to go over her head, she actually does some work and makes the school a better place for all the students."

"Not that I'm complaining, but isn't there supposed to be some sort of higher authority that dictates what a principal and can't do in the school they work for?"

"There's one in Ned's Classified Guide, so why doesn't Freshwater have one?"

It then shows Fishington's eye twitching.

"And I'm certainly not alone on that notion, since Mrs. Fishington does not like the direction Bea's taking."

The scene changes to Fishington grabbing Bea with her robot arm.

"And then Mrs. Fishing grabs Bea with an arm she got from Doctor Octopus and reveals the truth, for you see, Mrs. Fishington is actually a robot! It's definitely something shocking...or it would be-"

It then shows a still from the promo, revealing Mrs. Fishington's glowing eyes.

"-If the promos for the episode didn't blatantly spoil it."

Back in the episode, Fishington and bea make a deal.

"Anyway, Fishington believes that Bea has failed as a principal-and unfortunately I can see where she's coming from-and that now she's taking control of the school...by a technicality. You see, she will let Bea "rule" the school, but she'll be the puppeteer pulling the strings, and Bea will do what she says, when she says."

This gives Marco an idea, and he calls Star.

"Hey Star, what do you think of a ruler who thinks they rule, but are actually the puppet of a lower ranked officer, who is the one pulling the strings of their work?"

Star scoffs, "That's absolutely ridiculous, isn't that right, Prime Minister Honest?"

It cuts to Honest from Akame Ga Kill eating his dinner in peace before he notices the girl standing next to him. "Get out."

"So, Fishington makes Bea transform the school from the happy place she created to an authoritarian prison that forces the students to wear uniforms, prohibit anything that can be considered fun or unauthorized, and just make the entire place rather bleak. It's kinda like St. Olga's school for wayward princesses, but with fish."

"The transition causes Bea to suffer quite the popularity drop, since her fellow students go from liking her to wanting to kill her dead."

It shows Oscar, Bea and Milo hiding inside a locker as Fishington goes by.

"All except for Oscar and Milo, Oscar because he has a crush on her, and Milo because he has his own problems with his fruit cup."

"Oh right, I almost forgot about that easily forgettable part of the episode! You see, earlier in the episode, Milo shows difficulty opening a fruit cup no matter how hard he tries. He continues trying and trying to no avail."

"Anyway, Bea reveals to them that Fishington's a robot, and they go to a group totally against Bea disguised as brand new members. It's like the trojan horse, only without the trojans, the horse, or anything like it. Wait-"

The scene with Bea tells the group of her plan is shown as Marco says:

"So, after convincing the anti-Bea group that Fishington's the one to blame for the school's awful situation, Bea makes up a plan: to stage a fake performance in the middle of the hallways, which will attract Fishington's attention since it was never authorized."

 _"Do you know what you're doing, Fish-sir?"_ asks Albert.

 _"Come at me, Fish-sir!"_ replies Jumbo as he gets ready to attack.

"Meh, I've seen worse acting," Marco remarks as a poster for Shake It Up, K.C. Undercover, and a good deal of Disney sitcoms pop up next to him.

"The plan works as Fishington immediately goes to stop the scene, giving the trio to find something they can help, and also Stickler, who was inside his stands howling-wait, what? Yeah, apparently he built Fishington-"

"Wouldn't that make him responsible for this mess, then?" Marco questions.

"And, when she clashed with one of his spines, she went out of control and trapped Stickler in his stands."

"Now, before I continue, I need to question something: during his explanation, Stickler mentions that he built Fishington to work as the principal when he could no longer hold the position. If that's the case, why did she do nothing as the school became utter chaos? She's malfunctioning, yes, but we're never told if the damage was so bad that it made her forget what she's supposed to do: be the principal while Stickler's away."

Then it shows the trio and Stickler reaching the lab.

"Anyhow, back to the story! The main trio go with Stickler to his secret laboratory, yeah he has one of those now, and he explains that he needs time so he can restart Fishington herself."

The chair turns to reveal...Fishington sitting on it.

"Unfortunately, Fishington got there first by using the stairs...Yeah...And she gets ready to fight the trio and make sure they never reset her."

Fishington charges her laser eyes as "IMMAH FIRIN MAH LAZERS!" is heard, and then goes "BLAAAAA!" as she shoots them.

"While Mrs. Fishington is trying to FIRE HER LAZERS! at the teenagers, Bea crashes through a wall and discovers that the principal was apparently a big fan of the Terminator movies: first he makes Fishington into a Terminator-like robot, and now he has a recreation of the factory with lava of one of the movies. Which movie, I don't know, I don't remember which one had the lava thingie."

It cuts to Fishington crashing through the wall, with "here comes kool-aid" played over her looking for Bea around.

"So Fishingtorminator continues chasing after Bea, apparently gets defeated and Stickler activates the restart program. And it all looks good and okay...until!"

It shows Fishington has survived and has some metallic parts showing off as "Inhale my dong enragement child" is played over her talking.

"Fishington's alive! And the program isn't working because one of Stickler's...sticks, is stuck in the place interfering with the transmission. Stickler says that they have to distract Fishingtron in order to get a chance to remove the stick and complete the resetting, so Milo gets the idea to distract her with his fruit cup, which he hasn't been able to open yet."

"And let me tell you folks, Milo must've received one of the strongest cup lids in existence. Not only does Fishington have trouble opening it, but it is impervious to her lasers! Fishington even says this!"

It shows the scene of Fishington asking: "What kind of material is this?"

"And more importantly, why is it on a simple fruit cup?!"

"Anyway, Bea manages to take out the stick, Fishington's rebooted, and Stickler decides to give Fishington what she deserves and ascends her to principal of the school. Yeah, I don't think she'll be so easily accepted by the students who were under her oppressive reign. The school turns back to normal, Stickler goes out on a robot, we got a mandatory Snake and Rat cameo and the episode."

"Phew, that's done and gone now. So, what's the final score?"

 **-MARCO'S SCORE-**

"Well, I think it's in the middle: on one hand, I like the shout-outs, the design of the characters and the fact that. On the other hand, however, Fishington isn't really punished for all the bad things she did, in fact she's practically promoted instead! Yes, she was malfunctioning, but neither scars or wounds heal fast. Plus, nothing really comes out of Stickler having a giant robot, so I don't see the point of it."

"Anyway, my final score is 5 out of 10."

"I'm Marcoplier, and happy 2016 everybody."

With that said, Marco signs off and turns off the camera.


End file.
